Beetle Racers 3
The Volkswagen New Beetles keep killing LEGO cars, even in this game, Beetle Racers 3! It uses a different engine and has more, more tracks and one more thing, all tracks from previous games return! The game was released on August 23, 2012 for the Kristbox 580, Unga Wii (as well as its disk drive and despite being replaced, the expansion kit) and on August 24, 2012 for Unga Wii's handheld systems Unga DS and 3DS (and Pocket Uii despite it also being replaced), and in October 2013 as a launch title for the Unga 2DS. The update servers were shut down on December 3, 2013. Gallery File:Beetle Racers 3 stuff.PNG|The graphics used for the poster Unused cheats There are two cheats called DEBUGENABLE (DEBUGDISABLE) and GAMEWIN but these are disabled by default. TESTGAMETOSEEIFITWORKS is another unused cheat. The effect of the disabled cheats exists in the text document "cheats.txt". The last lines were cut in-game. DEBUGENABLE - Enable debug menu DEBUGDISABLE - Disable debug menu GAMEWIN - Win the game in just some seconds TESTGAMETOSEEIFITWORKS - Restarts the game with the modified files. FLY - Your Beetle will be able to move around freely. The FLY cheat works but the description is not used because the players already know from start what that cheat does. It is in the list of used cheats, but the description is not there. Unused text In "beetleracer3text.exe", there are some unused lines. Now that you are here, explore the Beetle Racers 3! Engrish. - IN THIRD PLACE! Only used in debug menu (see below). DUMMYLINE - NO MORE CAN FIT HERE Last line. Bītoruadobenchārēshingu! ビートルアドベンチャーレーシング！ Actually, this is Beetle Adventure Racing! translated into Japanese! Debug menu center The developers thought they were so awful that they made the debug menu to reach the debug tools faster. The meaning of "- in THIRD PLACE!" is that it was the third game in the Beetle Racers series. The UngaHack code 4394-6943-5778 or the cheat code DEBUGENABLE will open the debug menu. The Debug Menu will also be shown in the main menu, in the upper left corner. Uncheck the UngaHack code or use the cheat code DEBUGDISABLE to disable the debug menu. Weird text can appear center The "usefont=" debug line is only used in the debug menu, but very rarely, the Build text will be replaced by the debug line. The font can be changed. Also the build text and the weird text at the top is triggered. Hidden name 250px|center The space texture for Space Track has a hidden name; if the player completes the puzzle by following the awful stars, "YOSHI" is found. Unused graphics center Object name: DEBUGMAP1 The first intro course actually has a mini-map. Since the code says "This mini-map cannot be seen in game, not even in the debug menu", it can never appear in-game, and changing the code will make the game reset it. center Object name: DEBUGMAP2 The second intro course has a mini-map, but it's code say "NEVER APPEAR AT ALL IN GAME", so it can never appear in-game. center Object name: DEBUGOBJECT This object is the early pyramid seen in one of the tracks. The object has collision and it's stats says "999". center Object name: DEBUGTOOL ISSUE It's a Paint trick flag, and it is unused! Though it will appear if the game freezes when the issue was created. center Object name: ph/4 coventrymap This mini-map is unused. It is actually a mini-map of Coventry Cove, but the road doesn't go the same anywhere. center Object name: ph/2 pyramid A texture-less pyramid. Kategori:Yurkish video games